Auchenai Crypts
Draenei |boss=Exarch Maladaar |type= |level=65-67 |players=5 |key=Heroic Mode: }} Auchenai Crypts is a wing of the Auchindoun instance. Its entrance can be found to the west off the Ring of Observance. Killing the mobs in Auchenai Crypts yields reputation gains for Lower City through ; once you are past friendly, you can gain rep by doing this instance in heroic mode through . The mobs in the Auchenai Crypts are mostly humanoid, undead draenei and skeletons. An average pull will consist of two or three draenei, with two to four undead non-elites joining the fight. There are many wandering non-elite undead in this instance, which in many cases can be avoided. Strategy Pulls in the Crypts present a unique challenge for a few reasons. * All humanoid elite draenei will spawn a random non-elite ghost draenei when aggrod, even if the elite has been crowd controlled. * There is a special type of patrol in here that is impossible to track. Phasing Clerics, Soldiers, Sorcerers and Stalkers will occasionally spawn at point a, walk to point b and despawn, only to respawn at point a in the near future. The good news is that they are non-elite and are seldom more than a nuisance, even when they spawn in the middle of a fight. * The bridge prior to the Dead Watcher is full of danger. There are the Raging Souls; invisible pathing ghosts which will approach the party, show themselves, and begin casting an AoE knockback spell. The knockback does no damage on its own, but the walls at the edges of the bridge are frighteningly short. Likewise the Auchenei Monks have a quick whirlwind attack with a small knockback component. While doing anything on the bridge, make sure everybody watches their step. Trash Mobs Elite humanoid draenei: * Auchenei Monk - Immune to crowd control. Has an AoE knockback/interrupt (mostly just an annoyance for spellcasters except on the bridge. This will break Mind Control, so pull Monks away from your Priest if you go that route.) * Auchenei Soulpriest - mostly casts Shadow Bolt; theirs also applies a stacking debuff that makes you take 10% more shadow damage. If you can interrupt/silence them, they deal very little melee damage. Cannot be sheeped. * Auchenei Vindicator - Paladin-type melee fighter. Has a Shadowguard buff, but not much else (at least in normal mode). Non-elite, spawned ghosts (a random one spawns a few seconds after a Monk/Vindicator/Soulpriest enters combat; all Undead): * Phantasmal Possessor - Has a non-dispellable Mind Control spell. MC channeling can be broken with Cloak of Shadows, though the mob may retarget another party member. Cannot be CCed as far as I can tell, even on Normal. The MC is channeled and takes about five seconds to cast; the target is immobilized while the spell is being channeled. They have very little HP and must be burned down immediately. The MC breaks after 1 minute or if the target drops under 50% of their max HP. * Unliving Cleric - Healer. Should be shackled or burned down immediately. * Unliving Soldier - Protection-type Warrior. Can Shield Bash. * Unliving Sorcerer - Mage. Uses Frostbolt and Blast Wave. * Unliving Stalker - Hunter. Shoots Viper Sting (drains mana) and Scoprid Sting (DoT). Non-elite, pathing ghosts (all Undead): * Phasing Cleric - essentially the same as an Unliving Cleric. * Phasing Soldier - essentially the same as an Unliving Soldier. * Phasing Sorcerer - essentially the same as an Unliving Sorcerer. * Phasing Stalker - essentially the same as an Unliving Stalker. Misc: * Raging Soul - No damage, just a knockback, which can throw you off of the bridge to your certain death. Invisible. Counter with Flare, Detect Invisibility, or a lucky ranged AoE (such as blizzard). These spawn randomly on the bridge while you fight the other mobs and try to make it across. They can be killed before they 'explode', but it doesn't really seem worth it. * Angered Skeleton - Enrages every now and then, increasing its damage output. * Raging Skeleton - Periodically clears its aggro table. * Auchenei Necromancer - Surrounded by MANY non-elite skeletons (~5K HP, very weak individually), which he can heal. Casts Drain Soul (high-damage DoT that also heals the Necromancer; dispellable) and Seed Of Corruption (medium-damage DoT; if it goes through its full duration it deals heavy Shadow damage to everyone near the target, also dispellable). There are also several pulls of just large groups of non-elite skeletons with no Necromancer. Bosses * Shirrak the Dead Watcher - Shirrak is a large, tentacled floating head that has an aura that increases spellcasting time by 50% at long ranges, increasing by 50% increments to a 200% increase at short range. He also places beacons under random players that explode for substantial damage. * Exarch Maladaar - Maladaar periodically summons a "dark side" shadow of random player characters, who lose 50% of their damage and healing while the shadow persists. He also summons an avatar of himself at about 25% health. See the individual boss pages for more detailed information and strategies. Quests * * Notes External links Category:Crypts Category:Instance:Auchenai Crypts